In the related art, wireless communication technologies in which wireless communication is used to exchange various types of data are provided. For example, a communication method (for example, ad hoc communication or an ad hoc network) in which autonomous interconnection is performed with an approaching information processing device is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).